


Running Home

by Gabi182



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beacon Menagerie Vale Signal Pharos Atlas are all diferent colleges at a baseball league, College Baseball, F/F, Kinda, Slow Burn, bear with me bc its gonna be weird, first fic, this is harder that i thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabi182/pseuds/Gabi182
Summary: Yang Xiao Long is the star pitcher at Beacon University and when her roommate the new mid year transfer student Blake Belladonna comes just in time to prove herself as the best catcher on the team, the connection on the field is instantaneous and electric, Blake can read and call pitches with precision especially paired with Yang's versatility of pitchers and the fastest late game four seam fastball makes them a duo capable of striking out anyone, but outside the diamond feelings may complicate things.ORBlake is tired of running from things, maybe it's time to run towards something, even if that something is just home base in a baseball game or blonde hair, frekles lilac eyes and a smile.AKA: The Baseball Bees AU I told y'all I'd write.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 24
Kudos: 99





	1. And They Were Roommates

A cold crisp morning fell over Vale, Beacon University was cover in snow, the morning sun barely making an impact on the temperature witch ment, every student that could, is staying inside.

Ruby is trying to bake cookies in the common room with Yang giving input every so often, they were both interrupted when a small white haired woman slammed the doors in.

“Did the universe finally decided to be just?” Weiss asked incredulous.

Yang was holding an official notice letter from the Beacon Academy front office warning her that she would finally get a roommate after four months of having a double dorm to herself and Weiss and Ruby were having a field day.

“Ha ha, very funny Ice Princess.” she sat down on the common room couch with a frown firmly in place “At leas Coach Goodwitch told me it's gonna be a transfer for the team.”

“Come on sis, it's gonna be good for you” Ruby threw herself on top of Yang’s lap “Maybe you’ll even find a bestie, like me and Weiss” she said grinning loping an arm over Weiss shoulders.

Weiss and Yang shared a look and as the white haired rolled her eyes taking Ruby’s arm off of her as the blond stage whispered at the ceiling.

“Oh Lord please let it be nothing like Ruby and Weiss.”

Ruby and Weiss speak at the same time.

“Weiss wasn’t so bad! Aaaaaand we became besties, that's gotta count for something!”  
“Ruby was a nightmare, good luck.”

They look at each other, Ruby pouting with the biggest puppy eyes, Weiss sighs and pushed her face off.

______________________________________________________________________________________

The uber dropped her off at campus in front of her future home, Blake has a huge duffle bag over her shoulder, she looks over the towering buildings as Sun struggles with the driver to take out the rest of her bags she’s nervously fiddling with her thumb ring, her dad teaches faunus history here, his presence was the main reason why she transfer to Beacon from Menagerie State amongst other things, she bundled up further into her coat, the cold getting into the gaps of her outfit and leaving an involuntary shiver running down her spine, thankfully for her, she was able to reconnect with a few friends from before, like Sun who was helping her move in to her dorm, her very warm dorm, hopefully.

“Aaaaaand that’s all! Thanks bro!” Sun awkwardly waved off the driver while holding a box, suitcase by his feet. “So Blakey let's get you settle in before my arms fall off!”

He walks with purpose into the dorms and she scrambles after him pulling the suitcase and trying not to get stuck on doors with the duffle bag.

She got to her floor, Sun standing in the hallway by her dorm door, he shrugged as best he could “I can’t knock.”

She brushes past him and knocks three times and the most gorgeous woman opens the door, wearing mismatched socks, grey sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt that showed off her muscular arms and wide shoulders, blond hair cascading down her back in waves, sun kissed skin with a dust of freckles over her nose and cheekbones, beautiful lilac eyes that were looking confused before lowering and seeing the bags.

“Ah so you’re my roommate? I’m Yang, nice to meet you!”

“I uh yeah. I’m Blake, sorry this happened so soon I couldn’t email you before.” 

“Oh no it’s fin-“

“Can I drop this off please?” Sun looked red in the face with pleading eyes so both girls moved out of his way and he dropped the box on the floor inside “what’s in there? Geez…” he weezed out.

“My books, thank you Sun.” She turned to Yang “where do I put this?”

“Let’s get inside first, there’s space for everything, I tried cleaning everything as fast as I could so try not to mind the mess.” 

The dorm was bigger than she thought, the space was pretty symmetrical though she could see there was less space on the left side of the entrance, a huge window divided the room in half with fairy lights on top of it- the left side was just hanging there half taken off- a radiator under it, it was on and noisy but it was significantly warmer in the room, two beds pushed to the sides with desks at their feet and a long shelf that went from the window wall untill it met the top of the wardrobe, the left side was bare and had a door half open to a shared bathroom but the right had a small and messy kitchen with a small sink, mini fridge and microwave, few cupboards, all shut but she guessed it was messy inside too,Yang’s side was messy, posters from bands she didn’t recognize above the bed, the desk had a pile of notebooks and papers with a lamp on top of a few textbooks because it ran out of space, a small trash can was overflowing with paper balls and baseball gear, most of it shoved under Yang’s bed in a hurry.

“It looks… cozy.”

“It’s a mess.”

“Yeah.“

“Ok I’ll take the trash out while you unpack, the left side as you can see it’s yours, the closet on your side it’s empty, when I get back I’ll help you out and show you around, is that ok?” The blonde was already moving out with the trash bag and a coat haphazardly thrown over her shoulders.

Blake just nodded trying to take it all in.

It was going to be a long rest of the year, she sighed then took a deep breath, “Unpack first, think later Belladonna.”

She dragged the box with her books further inside and to her side of the room, she knew it was going to be dull work but at least it was going to be easy since she put the books away alphabetically. The duffel bag she left on top of her bed and the suitcase she put it out of the way for now.

She was halfway done with the shelf when her roommate decided to walk back in, Yang looked sheepish “So, I may or may not have lost the original extra key they gave me, so I had to get another one done. Here.” Yang hands her a bright yellow key with the Beacon Bees keychain “Now how can I help ya?”

“Oh umm” Blake was unsure “we can finish with the books and then I have my own kitchen stuff that you can show me where it goes?”

“Sounds like a plan!” Yang said already picking up a pile “I hand them to you and you put them up.”

The brunet just nodded and climbed up her unmade bed to keep filling the long shelf, they worked together in silence for a few minutes before the blonde grew bored and started asking questions, most easy enough like “what's your favorite food?” but she was caught off guard with.

“What’s your baseball position?”

“Sorry, what?”

“What?”

“I'm not playing, I didn't even go to the tryouts because its been like a couple of months that happened right?”

“Aren't you Blake Belladonna?” she was puzzled “Coach B told me I would be rooming with a teammate, are you sure?”

Now it was Blake’s turn to be confused “Whose Coach B?”

“Coach Belladonna? Ghira Belladonna” Blake felt her mouth dry and dropped her book “I attended one of his classes, really good stuff, is he like your uncle?”

“He’s my dad, I haven’t talked to him yet.” she picked it back up and busied herself with the task.

The awkward silence hung around them, heavy and uncomfortable with no books left, Blake just stood there lost in her head.

“Oh you don’t have to tell me anything but I haven't seen coach B smile as much as he had last week…” Yang scratched her head and looked around “Kitchen stuff now, right?”

Blake have had a small grateful smile at the blant topic change “Yeah, what do you have?” She asked moving behind the blond into the tiny kitchen area dragging the suitcase.

“The mini fridge comes with the room so that’s nice, I’ve got a microwave and like one of everything.” She opens the cupboards and there really is one plate, mug, bowl and a cup with a single fork, knife and spoon.

“How…?”

“It forces me to do the dishes, ok?”

_______________________________________________________________________

Yang was sitting in Ruby and Weiss room, It had more space then hers because it was at the end of the hall with no one to share a wall or bathroom with and a bunk bed to Weiss dismay, but it did gave them the option of having a comfortable couch to sit on and a place to put a TV and Ruby’s gaming console with a plush carpet where Yang and Ruby were sitting as they played a few rounds of Smash, Weiss laying down on the couch seaking in a few chocolate pieces while the sisters talked.

“Your roommate is finally here! Who's she?”

“Her name is Blake, I don't think she's gonna play though, didn't see any baseball gear with her.”

“Wait, she's coach Belladonna's kid, maybe he has her stuff?” Weiss teorized.

“I don’t know, she was really surprised when I mentioned playing.”

“Ha! Take that!” Ruby exclaimed as her character tossed Yang’s out of bounds.

The Weiss rolled her eyes, blew a little on her hot coffee cup and let them scream at each other until the match ended with both controllers on the floor and Ruby in a fit of giggles as Yang tickled her sides.

“Can you two stop?”

“Say “uncle”!”

“Never!”

“NO MERCY THEN!”

The tickling intensifies as does Ruby’s squeals until

“UNCLE! UNCLE!”

Both sisters are laying down on the ground, the brunette gasping for air as the blonde just finished her character on screen with no resistance.

“That’s cheating...”

“Yang, can you at least describe your roommate for us?”

“Sure” She presses play for their next match and distractly says “Long silky black hair, olive skin, beautiful amber eyes, cute cat ears on top of her head, looks like a good runner and taller than both of you but smaller than me.”  
“Sooooo” the blonde could see from the corner of her eye the grimiling smile Ruby had “You think she’s hot?” she asked right as the hit a combo, Yang too stunned to block.

The blonde opened and closed her mouth like a gaping fish.

“Ruby!” Weiss glared at her then glanced at Yang “Oh my God, she does!”

“No I don’t!” voice cracking, both friends look at each other, Yang looking between them and feeling a blush rise to her cheeks.

“Dude, you totally do.”

“I have to agree.”

She groaned and cover her face with her hands.

“I mean she is so pretty, like I tried to play it off but the silence was so awkward, i think she saw me check her out.”

“You’re such a disaster.” Weiss says then takes a sip of her coffee.

“I knooooow.”

Ruby’s laugh rings in her sister’s ears as she groans louder.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Blake didn’t think she’d be standing in front of her dad’s office so soon, but after a little pep talk from Sun, here she is, staring at her own last name in a plaque in front of his door.

She takes a deep breath and knocks.

“Come in.” His deep voice carries through the wood and Blake has to close her eyes for a second before opening the door.

Ghira looks up and freezes.

He then drops the paper and quickly gets up and hugs her, it feels exactly as she remembered, his huge warm frame envelops her, his arms a welcome pressure on her back and she takes a moment to respond hugging back tightly as her eyes fill up.

“Blake I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” she holds back sobs but the tears are already falling.

He closes the door behind her, and gently moves them to a couch a has in his office.

“Why are you sorry?”

“I was horrible to you and mom when I left, I regretted it so much but I couldn’t talk to you after the things I’ve said, things I’ve done.” She tries to wipe the tears but the keep coming, she held them back long enough.

“Oh Blake you can always talk to me. Even if we fight, I’m your dad and I love you.”

“How..?” A sob shock her shoulders “how can you love me? After everything?”

He looked at his daughter, she looked thinner, heavy bags under her eyes, the fear in her eyes spreading to her hands as on was fidgeting with her ring.

He gently cups her face in his hands.

“It comes with the job. We may disagree but we’re family and I’ll love you no matter what, your mother is the same, we’re both very happy you’re here” he wiped away a few of her tears.

“I love you too dad, I don’t think I told you or mom enough.” She buried her face in his palm, holding it against her with her own hand.

“We can feel it so it’s ok.” He smiled.

Blake just moved forward a bit and hugged her dad again, he instantly moved to hug back.

They stayed like that for a moment.

“Uhm dad about baseball” She felt him stiffen “what’s that thing with me playing again?”

“So, to guarantee you could transfer as quickly as possible I may have had to pull some strings” He takes a brief nervous breath “I’m coaching again, I’m Beacon’s hitting coach, so to transfer you here I said you played well, and you do, I showed the rest of the coaches your high school highlights and they agreed to get you here, you don't have to play well if you don't want to, we can keep you as a designated hitter if you dont wanna play cather and just not do it, but for the start I would like if you did try to.”

“I haven’t played in months dad, what are we gonna do?”

“Well we can start by training.” He held her a little bit longer “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done it.”

Blake took a deep breath, she had also slacked off and haven't been eating well for months, her last year of high school was a nightmare, with him making her so uncomfortable she almost dropped the team before they were eliminated, “maybe this is my chance to reclaim the sport I love without his presence.”

“I’ll do it, I need my equipment back but I’ll do it.”

“That’s great!” He hugged her again “Also how did you like your roommate?”

Blake was confused but answer anyway “She’s nice, why?”

“Because she’s your pitcher.”


	2. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake gets back on the training field of a top 10 baseball college (AKA the coaches grind her into a pulp) good thing her roommate know just the place to get some food and get to know each other a little.
> 
> There is a lot of practice talk and baseball stuff but well you've seen the tags, I'm just warning again. 
> 
> Did I beta it? No, we die like man making stupid spelling errors.
> 
> Enjoy!

After a week to get to know the buildings with Yang’s and Sun’s help, and get aquantainced with the rest of the team, Blake found out she had almost all her classes with Lie Ren, also an english major and playing on the team, her history elective she ended up with Yang, Ruby and Nora and the obligatory calculus class she had to take was shared with Neptune and Sun so at least she wasn’t suffering alone, most classes were in the mornings since they practice four times a week in the afternoon.

They would wake up to Yang’s obnoxiously loud alarm and while the blonde would just get out of bed as soon as the damn thing rang, Blake would groan and stay in bed for a few minutes longer, practice was kicking her ass, everything ached, she knew it would pass but until she got back into shape she was begging for a little pause, she would drag herself out of bed to turn on the electric kettle and get back into bed only to get out when it finished boiling, she would serve her tea and Yang’s coffee as the blonde got out of the shared bathroom, dressed and ready to face the day, Blake then drank and got dressed, both brushed their teeth on the double sink, the girls in the other dorm, Malachite Twins, didn’t have classes in the morning and they didn’t like Yang so their interactions were minimal.

Yang would help her get to class because campus was huge, she would walk with Ren or meet up with Sun and Neptune or Yang depending on the day for the periods before lunch, eat at the cafeteria with the rest of the team, then off to practice till 4, with 3 hours of game prep, and one and a half for weights and half and hour to shower, eat something, homework and drop dead in bed to repeat everything the next day.

Blake would sleep before her head even hit the pillow.

______________________________________________________________________________

Afternoon practice was still cold even with the sun shining down on the team, still here was everyone, all 22 players.

Coach Glinda runs practice like its a military drill, weekly gives out practice sheets so everyone knows how it's going to go down, talks to everyone about game plans after they all sit and clear their heads for five minutes, stretch for 10 and off to warm up running the outfield.

They’re barely ten minutes in and Blake can feel the sweat forming all over her skin, Ruby is by far the fastest of all so she leads the pace, Blake knows she can run faster but being sedentary for the last 7 or so months did make her slower, not the last one by far but in the middle of most players, she feels better when Yang falls into step beside her.

“Not bad for someone who didn’t even knew they’d play.” The blonde gives her a teasing grin.

“Ha ha. Very funny.” she was panting “You can go faster, why don’t you?”

“No pitcher worth its mound can leave their catcher behind.”

Blake is confused.

“I don’t think I ever heard that.”

“My dad used to say it, Junior league coach things, I hated my catcher then but we were the starters there so we had to get along.”

“Good thing we get along fine.” She jokes, the last few days they did find more in common.

Yang smiles at her and Blake can’t help but smile back.

Coach Goodwitch whistle finishes the runs and pitchers start on band work with coach Hill while everyone else starts on base running.

It’s not even half an hour in an Blake feels like death on her feet. Her times got a little bit better by the end but still not as good as they were before, now it was a catch exercise she got paired with Jaune, the other catcher so they experimented a little with passing on their knees to the distance of the other bases, along with regular catch and throw.

Her aim was still good, muscle memory coming back into play with the first few throws, and going through the motions she started to remember why she love the game, the rush of defending home base, catching runners who think they can steal on her and reading the batter just to specifically ruin their game, there was no better feeling.

They get separated into groups, Blake is catching Yang’s and Coco’s pitches and it’s pretty standard with Coco, she has a heavy hand and gets it right most of the time, but with Yang it’s a whole other thing, she feels the trust the blonde player has on her and doesn’t hold back, Blake is thankful her dad got her lucky glove back from home, the brown betten leather cushioned the hits as Yang threw harder, losing a little accuracy the faster she threw but still pretty on point, the desire to win on lilac eyes burning into her, it inspired Blake too, putting her glove in the corners of the box or slightly out just to start on a little framing training for herself, Yang never once doubt her placements or calls and even in a practice environment she felt the blonde trusted her completely.

Team practice was nice and she really got to learn everyone’s names and positions, aside from Yang and Coco, the other pitchers were Yatsuhashi and Fox, Neptune was on first, Pyrrha is on second, Weiss is a shortstop, Sun is on third, Nora Ren and Ruby on the outfield as Right, Left and Center Field respectively, there were many others but this was the team she saw Glynda mostly approve of the results of the set plays she made them do.

They get divided into three groups to do batting practice, Blake ends up on her dad’s unit going to the batting cages, she chooses the furthest cage because she knows he’s gonna want to talk a little longer with her, so she prepares her form and starts hitting.

Ghira checks on her last “back to basics, Blake?”

“Just like you taught me.” she goes through the hitting motion flawlessly but the hit still feels off somehow. “I’m still messing it up though.”

He watches for a few more hits “Yeah your timing is slightly off, nothing that a little practice won’t fix, you got better in the last few hits so just keep doing it, and watch your left elbow, sometimes it goes a little bit too high.”

“Ok, Coach!”

He smiles “Ah just like your little league days!”

They smile at each other and the good memories.

She gets better with timing her swings but after so long her arms start feeling heavy and she still had two drills to go trough.

—

Yang left the locker room refreshed after a shower and spotted the black hair and cat ears of her roommate a few meters away.

“Hey Blake! Wait!”

She jogged up as the brunette turned around to look at her, she look dead on her feet, slightly hunched over, a full week of practice took a toll on her and she looked ready to sleep but the blonde had other ideas.

“I know you must be tired but I think you’re also hungry and I don’t feel like cooking so wanna grab something to eat?”

Blake looked around like she might refuse but before she could both heard the rumble coming from her stomach.

“Yeah…” she looked away, a gente blush rising to her cheeks “where would we go?”

“Ooh you’re gonna love it!” Yang said putting her arm over Blake’s shoulders and giving her a side hug “There’s a ramen restaurant like 5 minutes from here, I’m feeling the spicy noodles!”

“Lead the way.”

They walk to the parking lot near campus and Yang stops near her black and yellow bike, it stands proud, not a speck of dust over it and Blake looked impressed but apprehensive.

“You’re afraid of riding bikes?” The blonde asks putting on a matching yellow helmet with a flame design on the side.

“No I… never did it before.”

Yang takes out her spare helmet from the compartment under the seat and hands it to her.

“Well, this is Ruby’s helmet, it should fit you or be kinda tight, take my jacket too, I promise I won't go over the speed limit and it's just 5 minutes so it's barely a ride”

Blake puts on the jacket first, it’s a little bit oversized then flattens her ears and puts the helmet and before she could Yang is already close and adjusting her chin strap.

“It'll be good, It feels like flying” Yang mounted the bike and tapped the seat behind her “Besides the food is my treat and if you don't like it we can uber back and I’ll get Bumblebee later.”

The brunette was still hesitant but took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Deal” and mounted behind Yang “Just don’t go fast.”

“Of course,” Yang could see her over her shoulder, putting her hands on the handles by the side of the bike “You might prefer to hold on to me because we need to lean on the curve or its gonna be a weird ride.”

She felt Blake gingerly place her hands on her hips as she kicked of the stand and started the bike, the deep rumble made her passenger tighten her grip a little.

“You ready?”

“No.” Voice shaky.

Yang took off anyway, and Blake immediately hugged her back fully and tightly with her forearms and hands over the blonde’s stomach squeezing her, her front basically glued to the blond’s back.

She stays like that for 3 of the five minutes but as the wind blew past them Blake relaxed, taking her face off Yang’s back and watching the world race them by, the blonde even felt a giggle buble out of her, her roommate’s joy also spreading a tiny smile to her own lips.

All too soon they arrived, Yang found a stop right in front of it.

“Enjoyed yourself there?” She asked grinning over her shoulder as the parked.

“Actually yeah!” Blake smiled at her and the blonde felt like she had just won something rare “I didn’t knew it would be so nice!”

“Glad to be of service!” they got off the bike and made their way in.

The shop, it was tiny, two tables for two and a U shaped wooden counter that went from right in front of the kitchen to the side wall and ended on the front window, all seats were in a red plastic-y fabric and warm brown wood, it was lit with japanese lanterns and yellow lights, an old man bald with spiky greying hair on the sides and a grumpy expression greets them.

They sit on the counter, traditional lanterns strung over them, casting a soft yellow glow on the night.

“What you’re gonna order?” Blake asked opening the menu.

“Spicy Tempura Ramen! It’s the best in town but only if you can handle your spice because it burns.”

“Not for me then” she looked over the menu and spotted something that make her amber eyes sparkle “They have fish!”

“Oh yeah they do! The salmon one is amazing but chose whatever, my treat!”

“Is gonna be salmon then!” she smiled and bounced a little on her seat when a grimace took over he face “Oh everything hurts because of practice.”

“Yeah that’s gonna take a while to get used to, sorry, I’m gonna wave the shopkeeper to order, you want any drinks?”

“Whatever you’re having.”

She waves to get the old man’s attention, and tells him the dishes and two Sunflower Pop bottles, he just nods and goes to work.

Yang takes a moment to appreciate how happy her roomate looks, still looking dead on her feet for sure, but with a shy grin in the corner of her mouth while she checks her phone.

“Now that you’ve been here for a week, how you feeling?”

Blake’s face showed her unsureness with the question so the blond waited a little for the answer.

“Honestly, it's so different from Menagerie, especially the cold, it feels good for me.”

“What you mean?”

“I wasn’t in a good place coming in here” She fidgets with her ring “I’m still not fully ready to tell you.”

“Hey no worries” Yang place a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her “You don't have to tell me, I can see you've been through a lot so tell me when you want to.”

The brunette interrupted the eye contact by looking down with an unreadable expression.

“Thank you, that’s very kind Yang.” she quietly said before being interrupted by the Shopkeeper handing their plates with a grumpy grunt.

“Oh it's nothing, everyone has baggage, but this smells wonderful” The blonde winks at her “Let’s eat before the monster on your belly tries to kill us!”

Blake chuckles before digging in, Yang watches closely as her face turns to pure delight, almost glowing with happiness as the brunette just finishes her first bite and immediately goes to the second.

They eat in silence for a while, Yang looking over every few moments or so just to make sure her roommate is enjoying herself.

Blake breaks the silence first.

“What do you mean by everyone has baggage?”

She answers with a cryptic smile “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

They stare at each other for a moment, Yang can see the gears shifting inside Blake’s head as she tries to figure her out, Yang is sure Blake sees the same in her, she still caves first.

“It’s kind of a long story, some parts still fresh.” She mulled it over a bit.

“You also don’t have to tell me, I was just curious.”

“It’s ok, I just happened to stir up things last summer so that’s not a good place.” She takes a deep breath “you know Ruby’s mom, Summer?” Blake nods “Yeah she’s my stepmom, she raised me because my biological mother just walked out, like she gave birth to me and just left me and my father.”

“I so sor-“

“It’s been literally 18 years, I’m over it, don't worry with sorrys.” Yang spaced out for a moment, a sadden expression falling over her face “I found her this summer, I ended up with more questions than answers but now I know what kind of person she is.”

Blake places a hand on Yang’s shoulder “That’s rough, sorry you had to go through that.”

“Well at least we’re both better than we have been.” She picked up her Sunflower Pop bottle “I’ll drink to that.”

Blake mimic the gesture, making the bottles touch in an almost silent cheers followed by a few sips.

“You know, this soda is just right, I thought it was gonna be teeth rotting sweet.”

“What you take me for girl? I have taste.” exaggerated pout on Yang’s face but the mischief in her eyes let Blake know it was just a joke.

“I’ve met Ruby.” She answers with the same tone, tiny smile on the edge of her lip.

“Yeah ok fair point…”

They finish the food, Yang pays for it all even with Blake insisting she pays her half, and they ride back to Beacon, the blonde can feel her roommate more relaxed this time around on the ride back, still holding on tightly but enjoying it way more than before.

Yang considers the whole thing a win.


	3. PREPARING FOR THE BEST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of studing, a new challange for the bees and team RWBY hanging out at the end of a movie night right before their first game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been struggling like well everyone I guess.
> 
> Writing is not my forte so its kida hard putting pictures into words, I mean I could animate it but then it would take a year for a chapter so yeah this will do just fine!
> 
> As before, no beta read we die like idiots, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> edit: Yeah so I found out what they use for training alone and turns out its a training net so i just tryed to correct that sorry!

A month into the semester Blake was surprised to find a mess of blonde hair on her roommate’s desk, Yang was sitting with her face down on a notebook, groaning.

“You ok there?” She asked gently closing the door.

“I’m having my brain fried by history, I just can't remember the dates and names.” The blonde looked tired, with bags under her eyes and they had a pop quiz next class.

“Oh, I can help” Blake pulled up her chair from the other side of the room “I’m really good at history and I also need to study.”

Yang sit up straight and dragged herself to make room for Blake “you’re a lifesaver!” She side hugged the Faunus and started to explain where she was having difficulties.

The brunette listen with attention until she finished then proceeded to give her a mini class on everything, Yang was just amazed at how well Blake explained history, she definitely came out of her shell, not afraid to gesticulate and her normally soft spoken voice giving way to a more sure tone the blonde was sure she only ever hear in the practicing field before.

They spend a good hour going over dates, names and historical events, Blake noticing Yang had memorized dates of engineering feats and inventions so she tied that information with what the quiz would be about to give the blonde at least a good place of reference if she couldn’t get the dates memorized, to the names they came up with puns, they were awful but got the job done, the study session was a success.

“Thank you! I really don’t know how I can repay you!” Yang said hugging Blake for the last time before she could pull her chair back to her desk.

“You can help me with calculus, I’m awful with numbers…” 

“Yeah sure! I am a mechanical engineer major after all! Numbers are my thing!” she flashes Blake a cocky smile “I can help ya tomorrow night because it's late and we've got practice so we better sleep.”

“Please, I'm so bad at calculus I have no idea why I’d need it in my life, I’m an english major I don't need numbers!” Blake rambles on as they prepare for bed, the blonde can barely hold her laughs.

______________________________________________________________________________

“Gather around people” Coach Goodwitch said as she finished practice “You worked very hard and I’ve got the list for our next series, we have three weeks to refine our play,” she looks around everyone “Make me proud players.”

They finished practice and everyone was going to the showers except for Yang, Blake could see the broad shoulders and messy ponytail getting a bucket of balls.

The brunette approached her roommate as she threw the first pitch at the training net, it was weird to say the least, the ball bearly spun and it weaved around.

“Hey.” She said as she entered Yang’s earshot “what you’re doing?”

The blonde was a little bit startled but she grinned at Blake.

“I’m trying to pitch a knuckleball.”

“That’s stupid, knucklers are hard to catch and place, you’re gonna walk everyone.” Blake crosses her arms “besides, no one uses it.”

Yang shakes her head and gets another ball “You see Blake, if the catcher can’t catch, the hitter can’t hit.” She took a long breath and pitched it again, this time it sailed right about 3 feet from the plate came back around left going outside the zone “I see it as a challenge, my dad told me about it and I don’t know if you remember but Calavera was a knuckle pitcher and I grew up cheering for the Ravens, at least for a few hours I’d get to hear how she struck out batters like no one else.”

“She would also walk a lot of people when she wasn’t in top shape, it’s a wild pitch Yang.”

“Well I guess I’ll have to tame it then.” She grinned again pitching another one.

“You’re not gonna give up on it, are you?”

“Nope!”

Another pitch.

“I’ll get my gear.”

She paused.

“You’re gonna help me?”

Blake nods once, short sharp and reluctant. She’s walking over to the storage and begrudgingly says.

“Someone has to catch the damn thing.”

Yang openly smiles and clears out the training net to make way for Blake.

She comes back with her protection gear and gets into position, the blond pitchers twice to her before striking a conversation again.

“Thoughts on my throw?”

“It’s definitely nasty! But they’re all out of the zone, you’d be in an 0-2 count by now.”

“Yeah, I think I need to make it go faster? It’ll probably dance around tighter than it is right now.”

Yang pitches another one, more force behind the throw and it sailed just outside.

“You’re gonna hurt your arm like this.”

“Nah we didn’t pitch a lot today, I’ll be fine.”

Another pitch, it finally hit the zone by luck on the ball taking a left turn almost at the plate.

“Get more consistent with the release point, you’re throwing it from five different positions now, I don’t care if you can throw hard or not just get consistent.”

“Oh thanks, I didn’t notice that.”

Yang pay more attention to how she’s releasing and where and gets fairly consistent before continuing.

“Can I ask you something kinda weird?”

“Sure…”

“Don’t your ears hurt under the helmet?”

Blake takes a moment to answer “Little bit, it’s uncomfortable but I can take it.”

“Ok come on we’re talking to coach about it!” The blonde dropped the ball on the bucket picking it up along with the training net.

Blake scrambles after her “Wait you don’t have to!” She said even as her ears get the relief of taking off the helmet.

“Of course I do!”

Blake had to follow the blonde into the coaches office as she felt a blush go up her neck she hoped the ground would open up and swallow her whole, but she couldn’t hold back a grin dancing on the edge of her lips.

______________________________________________________________________________

They’re all spread around and laying down on Ruby and Weiss room, Yang spread across the floor on the fluffy rug with a pillow so she can see the tv, Ruby is also on the ground but using her sister as a pillow, Blake can see they form a T shape on the ground with a now half empty bowl of popcorn on their side, from her vantage point on the couch with a throw pillow Blake can reach up for her own little bowl of popcorn or her sweet tea can, Weiss is on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed beside the couch with all her pillows and a thermos.

There’s a trashy horror movie playing but Ruby and Yang’s commentary is the best part even if Weiss looks really scared on the gore moments every once in a while a quick comment or a pun is enough to put her at ease.

Of course that doesn’t stop the sisters from teasing the white haired woman.

“Weiss Schnee scared? What would the news say about that?” The blonde said pretending to be Atlas elite with a high pitched voice.

“I don’t know Miss Xiao Long, certainly, the news of the ni- pfff, the news of pfff!” Ruby tried to keep in character but burst out laughing.

“I hate both of you” she looked between the sisters on the floor “I also know where both of you sleep.”

That shut them up quickly.

“Ah Weiss don’t be like that,” Ruby got up just to flip down with an ungraceful “oof” on top of her roommate “I’ll cuddle you to protect you from evil!”

“Your own Weiss Knight!” Yang smiled as Ruby let out a snort and Weiss groaned.

“That was a horrible pun Yang.” Blake finally butts in.

“Oh come on Schneew it was coming.”

Everyone except Yang groaned at that.

“Wow tough crowd today.”

“Nah, your puns are getting worse, maybe you’re too tired.”

“Belladonna you’re wound me!” Yang sprawled out on the floor one hand reaching up in the air looking at her roommate with half lid eyes “et tu Blake?”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Xiao Long.” Blake said hiding a smile behind her tea.

“Feisty, I like it.” The blonde winked back at her.

“Can you two stop flirting?” Weiss asked before unceremoniously pushing Ruby off of her bed.

Yang avoided Weiss gaze and filled her mouth with a handful of popcorn.

“You haven’t seen me flirt, sweetheart.” Blake answer with a dangerous grin playing on her lips, Yang was intrigued but Weiss just rolled her eyes.

“If you say so,” she got up and started collecting the empty cans “We have to sleep well tonight, tomorrow is our first game against Pharos.”

That prompted everyone to get up and deal with the trash they made.

“We’re gonna do fine Weiss, relax.” Ruby waved her off “besides its a 3 game series.” 

“Exactly why we need to win tomorrow! We want an early lead!”

“She’s got a point lil’ sis.” the blonde then passed her arm around her little sister’s shoulders “And if the team ends up needing this guns we gotta rest.” she says flexing her other arm, holding back a yawn.

“Show off” the youngest one mumbles under her breath “Ok ok, we’ll sleep and kick butt tomorrow! Everyone in favor say “Aye!”

“Yeah, I’m beat.” Yang yawns as they shove the last bits of trash on a bag.

“We’ll throw this out and go to bed” Blake completes taking the bag from Weiss “Good night to you girls, see you tomorrow.” and she walks out trash in one hand Yang’s hand on the other as the blonde lets herself be dragged along throwing one last sleepy thumbs up at her sister.

“”They didn’t say “Aye”, Weiss.” is the last thing they hear before the door closes.


	4. EXPECTING THE WORST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the wait!
> 
> First game of the season! Also Blake grows more confortable with herself!

The tension was trumming in the locker room as they all preparing for the game in a mixture of white uniforms with Bees written in cursive in yellow with black around it, the pitchers and catchers were in one corner, Coco quietly talking to Jaune making sure he remembers the hand signals, Yatsu with headphones and sitting down with Fox meditating beside him, Yang and Blake were also sitting side by side, Yang taping her wrists with purple buddy tape as Blake sat with her leg bouncing and eyes closed.

Blake felt a hand on her knee and snapped her eyes open, amber meet lilac.

“Sorry.”

The blonde gave her a kind smile, “It’s ok I'm nervous too, we gotta walk out though.”

Blake realized everyone was around coach Goodwitch as she finished the pep talk.

She zoned out for most of the first two innis, her and Yang sitting on the bench or cheering them out even if it was still a no scoring game, then the top of the third came and she and Yang were called in place of Fox and Jaune.

“Let's put this show on the, road baby!” Yang cheered as the all walked out into the field.

She missed this feeling.

The goosebumps from nervousness rolling all over her in waves until she stepped behind home plate.

The chering of the fans faded away as she placed her catcher’s helmet and mask, her ears were comfortable under the new personalized helmet and her mit slipped on her hand like it was always meant to be.

Looking around they had Neptune on first, Weiss on second, Pyrrha on Shortstop and Sun as third base, the people on the outfield too far for her to be sure, aside from Velvet’s bunny years on right field.

Pharos academy send a built brown haired man fist, Russell written in purple on the gray jersey, he looked nervous by the way he keep adjusting his grip.

There was a change in Yang, it was subtle, but a sudden glint in her eyes became apparent, the sun shining down turning her blonde hair a burning gold, a confident ghost of a smile upon her lips, she suddenly transformed before her eyes into a confident player.

This was Yang Xiao Long their star pitcher, the Ace of Beacon.

Gone was her roommate, the chill and relaxed woman she knew, in the field this was another beast entirely. 

She called for a fastball low and away from him, but still inside the strike zone.

Yang bearly looked at her, eyes locked on the opponent, her gaze so intense her lilac eyes seemed to change to red, she wind up.

The ball came in like a bullet.

Right into her mit.

He didn’t even swing, just looked back with wide eyes.

He looked shaky at best for the next two strikes, both four seams just wiping past him at about 90 mph.

First strike out and in came a woman, dark curly hair, she looked poised and confident as she stepped up to plate.

The four seam up in the middle baited a late swing and they were ahead of the count.

She fouled off two more and holding off to one outside fastball evening it out at a 1-1 count.

They changed it up with a slider, dropping into her glove as the woman swung over now in a 1-2 situation.

Another slider.

This time meaner as Yang put way more force on the ball, making it go 85 mph and braking down at the last moment.

The batter swung over it and she was out.

Yang threw her a wink as she catches the ball back, waiting for her third and final victim.

Up to bat is a lean looking girl, lefty, she has a golden dog tail that’s just completely still as she focuses on Yang.

They go back to the four seam and the girl bunts the pitch.

Both spring into action, the ball running along third and the foul line, Blake scoops it up and throws to Neptune from her knees.

He catches it just before the girl steps on the bag.

The umpire call the out and Blake lets out a breath she didn’t knew she was holding.

“That was a close one!” Yang said helping her up.

“Come on, we’re up to bat next rotation.”

Blake groans.

“Good thing we’re the last ones.”

They started with Velvet who fouled the first two off behind her.

She checked a curveballs outside the zone.

Missed three fastballs and checked another curve outside the strike zone.

A full count, the pitcher had to pitch something in the zone.

The dull sound of the ball being hit got everyone to their feet in the dugout, Velvet ran a single by hitting it on the gap between center and left field over the shortstop.

She made it safely to first.

Ruby went out next and bunted the very first pitch, relying on her speed to get to base and with an off throw to first she made it and Velvet slided to second no problem.

Weiss was next, swung on two fastballs outside the zone right after the other.

She took a deep breath to refocus.

Check the curveball outside the zone and didn’t swing on the next outside fastball over the strike zone to a 2-2 count.

She hit the next one.

Weiss ran as fast as she could but to no avail, as it was a flyball that settle harmlessly on the right fielder's glove, but it did advance Velvet to third.

Pyrrha walked up to the box, the star hitter of the team, the stands cheered hard to welcome the red haired player.

She walked to the box, two on the corners, and one out.

The first one was a test pitch, a curveball she easily held off on to get ahead on the count as Ruby stole second, sliding before they even had a chance to throw the ball there.

Next was a two-seam fastball low in the zone.

Pyrrha ripped it right out of the stadium.

The thunderous sound of the bat hitting the ball over the far wall drowned out by the cheers that exploded on the stands!

The Beacon Bees were up by 3!

When the three walked in the dugout they did a small group hug as Neptune went to plate.

He got served the most hate fuel pitches of the day, the blue haired boy had good plate discipline and managed a walk since the pitcher couldn’t see the strike zone in anger.

Sun was next, tail swinging lazily behind him, the first pitch was a four seam in the middle he hit it low and the shortstop scooped it up for a double play to end the inning.

Yang walked out grinning from ear to ear at the top of the fourth.

She watched Blake take her place behind home plate and waited for the first at bat.

Yang is impressed by Blake, she has good placement and calls, never once did the blonde doubt her calls, and it was the easiest inning of her life, another strikeout showdown with no hits allowed.

She felt good heading to the dugout, they had the game mostly under control if she and Blake could keep the strike ratio, Yang honeslty couldn’t care less about stats and rpos, the numbers never told the whole story but she still felt impressed by two quick top innings.

Ren was the next at bat, and Blake went out to warm up for her first at bat, with a black ankle guard and white and purple batter’s gloves.

The blonde would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious about the catcher’s power at bat, it’s one thing to hit good ones on training but game time always turned up the pressure.

Ren performed well, his patience and focus helping not to swing at two fastballs outside the zone before hitting the curveball low between first and second who didn’t manage to scoop it up so it rolled into the outfield giving him enough time to run into first.

Yang went to the circle to warm up but she was distracted by her own curiosity.

Blake walked into the box, she swings the bat in front of her to hold it up like a sword, adjusts her sleeve, she puts her front foot down while swinging the bat back into position over her shoulder, knees slightly bent forward Yang would be lying if she said she didn’t peek at her roommate’s butt.

She’s still blushing when Blake hits the first pitch, a four seam right down the pipe, it doesn’t have a lot of power on it but it sails between center and right field and she runs safely to first.

Yang knows she’s not the best hitter in the team, she spends most of her time practicing pitches not hits, coach Belladonna was trying help her plate vision she still struggled so it was no wonder she stepped up to plate already expecting a strike out, she just had to waste time.

The first two were fastballs she tipped backwards, one skipping away from the catcher and allowing Ren to steal third, the next two however came with vengeance, one nasty curveball she was caught chasing and the fastball she swung late on for an 0 - 2 count.

She checked on the next outside curveball making it 1 - 2, but the next curve was called just inside and she walked back to the dugout.

Yang watched as Ren and Blake rounded the bases before the next 2 strike outs, making it a 5 to nothing lead.

The brunette walking after Ren with a soft smile, everyone congratulated them and she let out a laugh, a genuine carefree laugh that Yang felt warm up her heart, she just hoped she could hear it again.   
After that nothing more exciting happened, Yang and Blake held them off defensively and the opposing pitcher also put on a better performance holding the final score to 5-0 in favor of the Bees.

______________________________________________________________________________

Yang didn’t notice at first, how Blake grew a little more comfortable, maybe that wasn’t the word, it felt like her roommate was finally allowing herself to take space, to breathe easier, talk a little bit more loudly.

The blonde was used to seeing Blake contain herself on the tiny table by the end of her bed, besides her books nothing else occupied Blake’s space, a stark contrast to Yang’s poster covered walls and barely contained chaos tabletop. The faunus started leaving her things around too, nothing messy per say but her shoes were on the floor next to her bed and her books piled up on her bedside table and desk, it felt more lived in for the past few days than ever before.

She felt it even more one evening they were crammed into Pyrrha and Nora’s dorm room with them Ren, Jaune, Weiss and Ruby playing Uno, it was ten minutes in everyone had shouted uno one time or another except for Blake but while Weiss and Ruby were discussing some rule or another the rest quietly and quickly went around until Blake’s triumphant cry of “UNO!” snaps them all to face her.

Her grinning face and shining liquid gold eyes turned confused before she asked “what?”

“It’s nice to see you come out of your shell.” The blond boy replied softly.

She just blushed and they kept playing and Yang smiled at her roommate.

She ended up winning that round and they had a nice time, Yang’s eyes catching Blake’s throughout the night, the blond was noticing more and more how she would openly smile and laugh more, how she would let herself be.

Yang also noticed how utterly screwed she was because she was crushing on her roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, its been a while!
> 
> I'm strugling to write because of this times so yeah it's kinda hard but I've been trying.
> 
> I just hope this chapter was good for y'all and that anyone reading this had a good time.


	5. A Bad-ish Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens, they are in denial but also in very fine clothes! I drew them here - https://gabi182.tumblr.com/post/642056318245634048 -
> 
> Not beta, all mistakes are mine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long wait, I have the worst case of writers block and im just mentaly struggling to do normal shit, me and my mom got scred over by a scam so if anyone wants to comission me on my art, you can DM on twitter @TheGabi182 or sent me an email (thegabi182@gmail.com)
> 
> I hope ya'll like this chapter and I'll try harder to write the next one! Till then bye!

Yang woke up just before her alarm, she turned to look at Blake across the room, sleeping peacefully in the slips of sunlight.

Her roommate's face was free of the usual seriousness, she looked younger while sleeping, happier really, the ghost of a smile on her slumbering lips.

Yang was startled out of her staring as the alarm blared in the stand and she got to see Blake stir without opening her eyes, scrunching up her face and mumbling a protest.

Living with each other had gone well, they found their groove within a week, now two months in, it was almost second nature.

The blonde quickly shut it off and got up to her morning routine, starting by turning on the coffee machine for herself and heating up water for Blake, all the while thinking about how screwed she was.

Yang had to shut down this crush thing before she did or said something stupid.

She shut herself inside the bathroom and downloaded Tinder as she brushed her teeth to try the good old rule of getting over someone by getting under somebody else, and mentaly prepared herself to the teasing Weiss and Ruby would sure put her through since the disaster of the last time she used the app.

Dressed in the loudest outfit she had in her wardrobe, ripped blue jeans, white shirt, a black and white flannel shirt tied at her waist and a multi colored tie dye jean jacket to tie it all up, she didn't want to deal with her hair so she tied it up in a ponytail and put a black cap on.

She heard Blake groan when she saw the jacket, glancing over at her roommate, completely dressed in black, a black crop top, black cargo pants and black boots looking unamused by her colorful choices.

“I have no idea how you pull it off”

“Pull what off?”

“Dressing as a rainbow!” Blake gives her a look over “Sure it's just a jacket but damn that's so much color...”

“We can't all dress in black, Blake.” Yang points out.

She looks down at her outfit and pulls out a Paradise crop top baseball jersey, the mesh is black but the short sleeves and logo are white “Not all black” she grumbles as she puts it on.

Yang had noticed that Blake was grumpier in the mornings but got better after a cup of tea, even though you could still see the signs of sleepiness in her half lidded eyes til at least 9am.

SIde by side she poured herself a cup of coffee as Blake prepared her tea in a comfortable silence.

The blonde packed an extra hoodie on her backpack because she knew her roommate gets cold really easily and practice would run late since they had to review tape with the coaches today and nightfall was bound to bring the cold seabreeze into the continent.

They went their separate ways to classe, Menagerie Poetry and Literature for Blake and Math 116 for Yang, with soft byes by the front door since their buildings were in opposite directions from each other.

As Yang walked through the blooming trees she wondered if they would have met under different circumstances then shook her head to clear her thoughts.

“No falling for your roommate, that’s stupid and you should know better!”

She hurried her pace, trying to distract herself by pulling out her phone and pumping some loud music.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sun strolled in the Faunus Poetry and Literature classroom - he took the elective just to share a class with Blake - way before the bell rang with a sly smirk, running up the steps and slides into his seat looking at Blake expectantly, as she reads.

She manages to ignore him for almost a full minute as he almost vibrates on the seat with excitement, bringing his grinning face closer and closer to hers until.

“What?”

“How’s your girlfriend doing?”

She put down her book confused.

“I don’t have a girlfriend, Sun, what do you mean?”

“Come one no need to hide now” he put his arm around her shoulders bringing her close “you and Yang, how’s that going?”

“She’s my roommate Sun.” Blake deapans and goes back to reading.

He groans loudly “Don’t give me that, we all saw how you guys were looking at each other at Pyrrha and Nora’s dorm, also she kept checking you out at the game, pretty sure that’s not rommie behavior Blakey!” Sun finishes with a wink and a nudge.

She just shakes her head “no” and tries to read again, but as she picks her book back up Sun grabs it, suddenly serious.

“I’m serious though, she’s very into you and I know she’s your type so if you aren’t already going to ask her out you totally should.” He says with a soft smile “she is nothing like him, and she’d be good to you.”

Blake’s gaze snaps to him, he takes a deep breath.

“Thank you, but I’m just not thinking about that right now, I’m not ready.” She answers quietly.

“Ok ok ok, just don’t throw that away because of one asshole” he gives her a sideways hug “he’s ruined enough as it is.”

“Thanks Sun.” She turns into his arms fully sinking in his embrace for a short moment before pulling away with a smile.

Blake couldn’t concentrate through the class after their talk, lost in her own head, her memories spiraling down to the times he made her feel alone and unworthy, he did a number on her, she was secretly talking to the school counselor to work through it but it was hard since it was a bad day.

She knew she would be very distracted and snarky today, all she wanted was to crawl back into bed and hide or sleep away the day, but they had practice and film review of the other team today.

It would be a long day and it was only 9:45am.

______________________________________________________________________________

Practice was brutal, Blake felt sore and sleepy. The comfortable chairs in the tiny and warm dormitorium after they all showered was not making it easy to keep her eyes open and to make it worse Yang was radiating warmth beside her so she wordlessly sat shoulder to shoulder with the blonde to soak in the heat.

She also took out an oversized hoodie out of her bag and offered to her.

Blake was never more grateful than right at that moment, she put it on and snuggled further into her chair, head resting on the blonde's broad shoulders, glad they are on the back of the room.

“Don’t let me fall asleep...” The Faunus mumbled quietly.

“You sure?” she whispered back.

Yang feels the tiny nod more than she sees it.

“Ok”

Every once in a while she would poke Blake who would shoot up to sit straight before slowly settling back into the chair.

That went on for the duration of the planning session and everyone was dragging their feet back to the dorms since it was late.

They closed the door behind them, Blake’s stomach letting out a loud noise.

“Wanna order takeout?”

They both collapsed on their beds with growns.

“God yes I’m starving but I don’t wanna move.”

“Look up a place”

“My phone’s dead, gotta plug it in but not right now.”

The blonde tossed her unlocked phone at her face.

“Choose one I gotta pee.” She got up and dragged herself to the bathroom.

She was swiping to get to the food app when she noticed the very recognizable icon of the flame on a pink background.

Blake didn’t get why but it felt like a stab on her chest before she shook her head out and got back to choosing food.

They settled for Chinese food after the blonde came back, the delivery was fast and in no time they had finished their food and were ready to sleep. 

Lights off and under the covers, Blake couldn’t help but overthink her conversation with Sun, analyzing all the moments she shared with Yang, and even if they could be romantic, maybe, she had tangible proof that Yang was not looking for that from her.

“Stupid Sun and his goddamn big mouth…” 

She thought before turning and trying to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I Finally did it! It took almost a full year and a weird draft i scraped and then turned into this! If anyone remembers it, I drew two pictures on tumblr (same username btw) of a Bees Baseball AU and its fianlly here!
> 
> Any comment and criticism is welcome, this is the first time I write and post anything ever so feel free to correct me, especially because English is not my first language so any fuck ups in spelling or how people say things are my own.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it because writing is harder than it looks and I have a new found respect to all fic writers, y'all are the backbone of the fandom.


End file.
